


fingertips on my back (things i know that i can’t have)

by mermaidm0tel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, as in Shameless Smut, but he’s also hot, hi it’s maiko brain rot hours, i think i’m gonna write a whole story snowballing this, mai is an Accountant™, maiko, the first chapter is nsfw, they’re aged up btw, they’re in a crisis... i’m on my way, zuko is her boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidm0tel/pseuds/mermaidm0tel
Summary: “It’s not their fault he suddenly happened to be a twenty-something Chief Financial Officer at his father’s company, right? To the public eye, she ‘just works for him.’ Said company absolutely prohibits workplace relationships after a big scandal involving the secretary some years ago. God forbid it happens again—and with the President’s own son.”
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. (closer, baby) i want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is stressed. Mai is stressed. Things heat up.

“I’ve been thinking.”  


Mai looks at her boyfriend through the mirror, smiling teasingly. He meets her eyes. “Oh no.”

“Ha-ha,” he says sarcastically, loosening his tie and slipping it off, unbuttoning his work shirt and throwing it behind him haphazardly. 

Her smile falls. She’s in her _boss’s_ apartment. In his bedroom.

Granted, she’s known Zuko all her life and basically grew up with him. It’s not their fault he suddenly happened to be a twenty-something Chief Financial Officer at his father’s company, _right?_ To the public eye, she ‘just works for him.’ Said company absolutely prohibits workplace relationships after a big scandal involving the secretary some years ago. God forbid it happens again—and with the President’s own son. The people in the business already doubt Zuko’s capability enough without the possibility of that.

It’s not the first time she’s thought of this; they’ve been dating behind the scenes for a few years, after all. They’ve been careful. Sometimes, it just hits her at the most unexpected moments.

She hasn’t noticed Zuko walking over to her. She’s startled out of her thoughts when he pulls her up to her feet.

He tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she shakes her head. “What were you thinking about?”

“Do you want to get married?”

“What?” Mai gapes at him. “Are you proposing?”

“No!” he says, eyes wide. “Not that I don’t want to, I just—I mean in the future!”

“Oh,” she sighs in relief. “Go on.”

“Answer my question first.”

She nods. “Yes. In the future. What’s this about?”

“How do you feel about going public?” he asks.

Mai frowns. “What do you mean?”

She knows what he means. 

“Mai,” he sighs her name.

“Zuko, we already talked about this. You know we can’t do that right now,” she says wearily. She sighs at the disappointed look on his face. “You know I want to. More than anything.”

“So,” he says, “fuck it. Let’s just do it. I’m tired, Mai. I’m tired of all this sneaking around like what we’re doing is so  _ wrong_. I’m tired of getting set up with random girls just for the sake of the company.”

“So am I,” she deadpans.

“Mai, please,” he says softly. “I just... I don’t want to wait anymore. I want you. I want it to be official, and I want everyone to know.”

She sighs again. “What would they think?”

He laughs bitterly. “Why does it matter? Why do you care so much what _they_ think?”

“You of all people should understand why,” she says, harsher than she intended to. She softens when she sees the hurt in his eyes. “Zuko, I care about  you. I don’t want the consequences to affect you.”

“Screw it,” he insists. “Whatever happens, I’ll get through it.”

“Don’t be stupid,” she says, irritation creeping into her tone. “And it’s not just that. It’s against the company policy. I don’t want to—I  _can’t_ lose my job. We just can’t risk it.”

“Mai, it doesn’t matter to me. You’ll get another job. And even if you don’t I can take care—”

“It matters to me, okay? My parents...” she trails off, her throat suddenly tight. “You know what? I’m not doing this tonight. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

She turns around, but before she can walk away, Zuko grabs her wrist and wrenches her into his hold, his face right up against hers. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Don’t touch me.” She tries to tug her wrist free, but his grip only tightens. She fumes, punctuating every word with a fist to his chest, “Let me go. Right.  _ Now_.”

“No,” he spits. “You don’t fucking walk out on me.”

“Why not? You get to walk out on  _ me _ whenever you fucking please. I’m done. We’re done!” Mai snaps venomously. Her face betrays her, wincing the slightest bit as his grip gets impossibly tighter.  _ God, what is he so strong for?_

“Mai,” Zuko says, his voice soft, a stark contrast to the way he’s holding her. “You don’t mean that. Just stay. Whatever you want—”

“I want you to let me go.”

He does the exact opposite. He slams her back against the wall and kisses her hard, effectively trapping her between his arms.

“I love you,” Zuko breathes when they pull apart, cupping her face and pressing a kiss to her jaw. “Stay with me.”

“Shut up,” Mai mutters faintly. She’s barely finished speaking when he leans back in to kiss her. She pushes at his chest, weaker than he knows she could.

Still, he pulls away, his lips barely brushing against hers. “Tell me you don’t want me anymore.”

Heatedly, he rips open three of the buttons on her shirt with one hand and slips it inside her brassiere, palming her breast. Mai’s stomach flips, and she feels a spark of arousal stir in her belly. He kisses the side of her neck.

“Tell me you don’t want this,” he speaks bitterly against her skin, and she stifles a moan as he rubs her nipple into a hardened peak. “Tell me to stop, and I will.”

Mai is silent. He pulls away and looks into her eyes, and she glares back.

He sighs.

“Even if it’s just tonight,” he says, somber, “Even if it’s the last time, I want you to be mine.”

She doesn’t have time to speak, or think, or _cry_ —Zuko presses his mouth to hers insistently, kissing her hungrily, like his life depends on it. Mai finds herself returning it in earnest, her arms snaking around his neck. His hands slip around her waist, down to her thighs, and he hoists her up against him as she wraps her legs around his hips.

He doesn’t break the kiss as he walks over to his bed. He doesn’t put her down as gently as he normally did, letting her fall onto the edge of the bed and ripping her shirt off her.

Mai unclasps her bra and takes it off. She watches as he takes off his belt in one fluid motion, and her hands are on him in a second, unfastening his zip and pulling down his boxers.

“Suck it.”

She glances at his erection and looks up at him lustfully. She kisses the tip, and Zuko almost hisses. She gives the shaft a few gentle licks, the way she knows he likes, and finally takes him into her mouth. He moans softly and runs his fingers through her hair gently, pushing it back. She takes more of him in, sucking in her cheeks, and bobs her head slowly. He lets his own fall back as he sighs in pleasure.

Mai wraps her hand around the base and moves her mouth around him, feeling another spark of arousal low in her belly, and more slickness between her thighs. She slowly tries to take him in deeper than she’d ever had before, her lips almost touching her hand. Zuko’s breath stutters. He looks down at her, face equal parts pleasure and concern. She meets his eyes, looking up at him through her lashes.

“Fuck,” he groans. “You were always so good at this.”

Mai’s heart races as he weaves his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her head, before grabbing and twisting a fistful of her hair. She sees something flicker in his eyes, then he’s guiding his cock deeper in her mouth and thrusting slowly. Spit and pre-cum dribble down her chin, and she’s hearing more wet noises, more intense than before. He starts to thrust faster, and Mai’s eyes slide shut, letting him move her head as he liked.

He’s breathing hard and moving harder, and Mai chokes a little, constricting around him. He gasps, barely keeping himself from thrusting further forward involuntarily, causing her to gag even more, but he doesn’t stop. The noises are so  _ obscene_, Mai feels herself blushing bright red.

She looks up at him despite her watery eyes and the wetness dribbling down her chin.

“Good girl,” Zuko says.

His words send shivers down her spine, her cheeks burning. The feeling of arousal in the pit of her belly stirs again. Goosebumps erupt on her skin.

“Yeah, you like that?”

She shivers again, eyes falling shut. He’s never acted like this before. At this point, Mai just knows she’s embarrassingly wet.  _ Dear God._

Zuko picks up his pace, moving her head by her hair uncaringly, all gentleness thrown out the window. His breathing picks up and he lets out a groan, and his hand falls out of her hair. She pulls back with a soft  _pop!_ and licks the tip before pulling away to watch. She studies him, his handsome face contorted in pleasure. His voice is strained when he asks where she wants him to finish.

Mai simply juts her chin out and tilts her face up, staring up at him expectantly.

She watches as Zuko wraps his hand around his cock and jerks furiously, bringing himself to climax. He cries out, trying to say her name, and it comes out as a strangled moan.

Mai bites back a satisfied smile, her makeup smudged and ropes of his cum splattered on her face, dripping down her neck and chest.

His cock twitches at the sight.

Zuko wipes the corner of her mouth with his thumb and presses a kiss to it, and another on her forehead before pulling up his slacks, kicking his socks and dress shoes off and disappearing into his bathroom to clean himself up.

Mai rests against the headboard patiently, then she hears him wringing something wet onto the sink. He reappears in nothing but a washcloth and joins her on the bed. He takes the damp towel and wordlessly begins to clean her up, swiping it across her skin softly.

When he finishes, he plants a kiss on her temple, his warm hand coming to rest on her thigh, slowly inching up her skirt. He captures her lips in a sensual kiss and rubs small circles on her inner thigh, feeling her wetness.

“Take your skirt off.”

Mai does as she’s told. He leans back on the headboard, grabbing her midriff and settling her on his lap. He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her waist and press kisses to her jawline and the corner of her lips. He kisses her exposed skin, worshipping the perfect skin of her chest. He kisses her collarbones and her neck, leaving dark, painful bruises in his wake. 

Their lips meet as his fingers push her underwear to the side, gently exploring her folds before coming to rest on her clit and rubbing it slowly, slowly, slowly—

Mai moans against his mouth as he slips them inside. He thrusts his fingers into her, his hand pumping quickly. He takes her nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking, eliciting more cries and moans from her. Her nails dig into his shoulders as her first orgasm of the night hits her, white-hot and blinding.

Zuko wastes no time in positioning her, lifting Mai’s hips up and slipping his cock inside her. She whimpers, bracing herself with her hands on his chest. He pushes his fingers into her mouth.

“Clean it up.”

Mai licks her wetness off them. He takes his hands and rests them on her hips. Her eyes slide shut as she rides him, hips moving to match his movements with her own.

“Zuko,” she moans.

The sound of skin on skin echoes in the room rhythmically. Zuko rests his hand between their hips, his knuckles brushing against her clit with every thrust.

“ _Zuko_ ,” she pants. “Fuck, I’m gonna—”

Mai freezes, her head thrown back as she cums around his cock.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he says reverently, though he doubts she even heard it.

He keeps thrusting, gripping her hips tightly, planting his feet firmly on the mattress for leverage. She whimpers, attempting to lift them away and pushing against his chest to stop him. He doesn’t.

Mai cries out, eyes rolled back, jerking and gasping as another orgasm hits her. He watches in satisfaction, smirking, and lets her catch her breath before pushing her onto her back and pulling off her underwear. He spreads her thighs.

He has always teased her about being a control freak. Tonight, the way he handled her, and pushed her around like she weighs nothing... Mai found that she could learn to like not being in control.

His hand is wrapped around her throat loosely. “Who do you belong to?” 

“You,” she gasps as he re-enters her. “I’m yours. I’m yours, I’m yours—”

He fucks her mercilessly. Mai looks up at him helplessly, brows knitted in pleasure, hands clutched to his arm as she mewls and whimpers. He runs his thumb across her lips and she takes it into her mouth, maintaining eye contact as she sucks on it. Her hips start to twitch, and the muscles of her abdomen tighten. She moans his name wantonly, desperately. Zuko feels her clenching around him and buries himself deeper inside her, his own orgasm fast approaching. She stills, then shakes uncontrollably as she cums once again with a loud cry.

“I’m close,” he grunts.

“In me,” Mai murmurs breathlessly. “I want you to cum inside me.”

He manages a few erratic strokes and follows her over the edge, spilling his seed inside her with a long, drawn-out groan. 

Mai smiles softly with half-lidded eyes, while Zuko peppers her jaw with quick kisses as they come down from their high. He drapes his warm body over hers. She cups his cheek and turns his head to face her, giving him a chaste kiss.

“I really don’t want to leave.”

“Then don’t,” he mumbles back, nuzzling her neck, letting himself completely relax and slump against her.

“ _Oof_ ,” a small puff of air is forced out of her mouth.

“I meant what I said earlier,” Mai says soberly after a long moment of silence. “I want the same thing you do. It’s just... against the rules. I can’t risk it.”

“Fuck the rules.” Zuko snorts. She wrinkles her nose at the sound. “And you don’t have to worry about anything. I meant what I said, too. I’ll buy you a mansion. And an island. I’ll build you a house there too. And I’ll buy you a fancy car. And everything else you could ever want.”

“That’s ridiculous,” she says, biting back a smile.

Zuko presses a kiss on one of the bruises on her neck in response.

“What does your father think?”

He frowns. “Mai, I _really_ don’t want to think about him while we’re like this.”

She laughs, unexpectedly. “Sorry.”

“He knows, but I doubt he cares,” he says. “If he does care that much... well, he can pass down the company to Azula. He likes her more, anyway.”

“That’s stupid,” Mai huffs. “Don’t do stupid things because of me.”

Zuko lifts his head to plant a kiss on her cheek. “You’re worth it.”

She rolls her eyes, but smiles despite herself. “You’re so cheesy. It makes me nauseous.”

“You love it,” he grins dopily. “In fact, you love me.”

“Don’t make me change my mind.”

He falls back on top of her. “Love you too, babe.”

“Ugh. Hey, don’t fall asleep on me. We need a shower.”


	2. morning after (you’re the one i want)

Mai wakes up with a pounding headache.

The incessant banging on the door in time with the throbbing of her head isn’t helping.

“Zuko!” Azula yells, relentlessly slamming her fist against the wood. “Wake up, you stupid moron!”

Mai jolts up in a panic, grabbing her phone from the nightstand.  _ 9:30am_. They had somehow slept through their alarms.

She shakes the blanket-covered lump beside her.

“S’goin’on?” Zuko mumbles, half awake.

“Get up,” Mai hisses quietly. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” he sits up (way too slowly in her opinion. Azula is  _ still _pounding away on the door). She gives him a small kick in the butt.

“Hang on!” he grumbles, picking up his discarded sweatpants off the floor and pulling them on before stumbling to the door. He opens it just a crack, peeking at his sister. “Yes?”

“Why won’t you answer your phone? Let me in, I need to talk to you.” Azula attempts to push it wide open. Mai internally debates whether she should run to the bathroom, hide in the wardrobe, or slide under the bed.

Thankfully, Zuko holds the fort. “You can’t come in.”

“What are you talking about?” she snaps irritatedly.

“You can’t come in,” he repeats. “.....I’m naked.”

She slams her shoulder against the wood. “I can see you, dumbass.”

“Seriously, Azula, just wait! I’ll be right out!”

“Are you on drugs? Let me through—”

“No! Uh... there’s a naked lady inside. Yep. There is. Don’t embarrass her.”

“‘Naked lady’?” she snorts derisively at his words. “Please, Zuzu. You and I both know you’re way too lame. Mai is the only one weird enough to get with you.”

“Mai is  not—”

With that temporary distraction and a burst of strength, Azula pushes against the door, slamming it into her brother’s face, and barges her way past him inside the room.

“Ow!” Zuko rubs his forehead, muttering, “Mai is  _ not _ weird.”

Mai clutches the blankets higher over her chest, raising a hand to wave at Azula in greeting.

“Huh,” the brunette regards her friend. “First of all... Should’ve known you’d be the naked lady. Second of all,  _ eww_.”

“What do you want, Azula?” Zuko groans.

“Okay,  _ rude_. You missed my grad dinner last night. And you failed to show up to your big meeting with Dad about some stupid report,” she huffs. “How am I supposed to know anything about your job?”

He slaps a hand to his face. “Shit. Sorry. Uh, congratulations.”

“Thanks. Don’t worry, I said you broke your toes in a freak accident and couldn’t make it. Not my finest lie, I admit—”

“Azula! What the fuck?”

“Hey, you should be thanking me,” she snaps. “Lucky for you, he was in a good mood about his favorite child graduating with honors. I earned us a two-week vacay to Ember Island.”

“Seriously?”

“Ew, stop smiling like that,” Azula makes a face. “And yes, seriously. He still wants that meeting with you today, though. You better have something good to tell him.”

“We should go get your broken toes bandaged up,” Mai beams, unusually perked up. “Let’s go to the pharmacy.”

“Oh. Right, yeah.” Zuko’s eyes widen, while Azula raises a skeptical brow at her. 

“Just trying to help,” she shrugs. “Let me get dressed.”

No one makes a move to leave. Mai looks pointedly at Azula, who stares back blankly.

“What? I’ve seen you naked.”

He looks between the two. “What?”

“ _Out!_ ” Mai hisses.

“Whatever.” Azula rolls her eyes. “Just hurry up. I need good coffee, and lord knows I won’t get it here,” she walks out of the room, announcing over her shoulder, “I call shotgun.”

Confused, Zuko looks at his girlfriend expectantly.

“It was one time,” she shrugs. “We were drunk.”

His jaw drops open.

“You and I were broken up!”

He could only scoff as if to say, ‘so what?’, still in disbelief.

Mai rolls her eyes. She stands and stretches innocently, the blanket falling off of her figure. “I’m going to shower. Do you want to join?”

He immediately unwinds. “Well, yeah.”

She smiles wickedly.

* * *

Azula groans as she fiddles with the button rolling the window up and down. “I called shotgun.”

Mai puts on her sunglasses and turns her head to look at Azula in the backseat, smirking. “Sorry.”

“Oh, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” 

“Frankly, yes.”

“If there’s anything you two do have, it’s the audacity,” Azula rants. “I should’ve just called the chauffeur.”

“Azula, stop playing with the window,” Zuko chides. 

“No!”

The drive to the pharmacy was short in itself, but there was no shortage of bickering from the siblings. Mai is grateful to have finally reached their destination. 

“I’ll go get your bandage.” She adjusts her sunglasses and unfastens her seat belt. Zuko leans over for a kiss. 

Azula rolls her eyes, unbuckling her own. “Ew. I’m getting my coffee.”

“Get me one too,” Zuko calls after her. 

As soon as she walks inside, Mai makes a beeline for the bandages and a post-op foot brace, then takes them to the counter. She grabs a bottle of water. 

“One-Step, please,” she tells the clerk, looking down as she reaches in her purse for her card. 

The lady nods, disappearing behind the shelf. She comes back and slides the small box across the counter. “Your total comes to 88.49, will that be all today?”

“Actually, can I have a bag?”

“Sure!” the clerk chirps. 

“Thanks.”

Much to her chagrin, she bumps into Azula on her way out. 

“Oh, good, you’re done. I got you some coffee,” Azula gestures to the extra cup she’s holding. “No cream, no sugar.”

“Thanks. That’s nice of you.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go.”

They exit and walk to the car, where as soon as they get in, Zuko complains about the lack of a third cup of coffee. Mai hands hers over to appease him.

“Mai, don’t encourage him. Bad little boys who miss meetings don’t get coffee,” Azula says plainly. Zuko ignores her, working on taking off his sock and shoe, adjusting himself in his seat. Mai doesn’t respond, busying herself with working on covering Zuko’s toes with the gauze. 

After a few moments of watching silently, Azula sighs. “God, this is weird. And disgusting. I can’t believe  _ this _ is our long-awaited family reunion.”

“ _This _ is  _ your _fault,” Zuko says petulantly, wriggling uncomfortably in his seat. “I’m in pain right now!”

“Stay still,” Mai instructs him. “What’s on the agenda today?” she asks, before the two get a chance to start another argument. 

“Well, Zuzu has a meeting to attend.” Azula takes a sip from her cup. “Hm. I wasn’t expecting to see you today, but since we’re here, why don’t we catch up? If you’re feeling well enough.”

“Sure.”

“Great! I’ll text Ty Lee.”

“Oh, you’ve been in touch?” Mai asks, a hint of a smile on her lips. 

“Yes,” Azula says absent-mindedly, looking down at her phone, furiously typing away with one hand. “Now hurry up with that. And Zuzu, take us to the least janky mall around here.”

He rolls his eyes. “Sure. Do you want to pick Ty Lee up?”

“It’s fine, she got her license unsuspended.”

“...I’m not even gonna ask. Good for her.”

“I booked a ferry for tonight,” Azula informs the couple. “Should I get us a dinner reservation before the trip?”

“Yeah, why not,” Zuko shrugs. 

“Great.” 

“All done. Don’t forget to put the brace on before the meeting.” Mai pats his knee. “Let’s go.”

As everyone adjusts, she puts the box of gauze back in the bag and discards it on the floor, slipping the small blue cardboard package into her purse.

Zuko purposefully slams on the brakes when they back up, while Azula is in the midst of taking another sip of her coffee, effectively pulling a knee-jerk response as she narrowly avoids spilling the hot liquid on herself. 

Mai frowns at him unappreciatively, massaging her temple with two fingers.

He grins sheepishly. “Sorry. Couldn’t resist.”

“You _asshole!_ ” Azula cries. 

“That’s payback for breaking my toes!”

* * *

“Have fun at your meeting.”

Zuko sighs. “You know I won’t.”

Mai leans in for a quick kiss. “You’ll be fine. See you tonight.”

“Can’t wait,” he smirks. 

Groaning in disgust, Azula all but throws herself out of the car. Mai follows much more gracefully. The younger girl stomps ahead of her as they walk towards the entrance.

“Azula, slow down. You’re walking like Tom-Tom.”

Azula crosses her arms, but slows down nonetheless and lets Mai fall into step beside her. As they enter, Ty Lee comes bounding towards them, her signature long braid swinging behind her. She envelopes the two in a hug.

“Mai, I missed you!”

Mai pats the shorter girl’s back. “I missed you too.”

“Well, this was nice.” Azula breaks the hug. “Let’s move it, ladies. We need good outfits for tonight.”

“Ooh, are we going out?” Ty Lee asks.

“Oh, right. Yes, we are. As a matter of fact, I need you to clear your schedule for the next fourteen days,” Azula tells her. “We’re going to Ember Island.”

“Oh! How fun,” Ty Lee gasps, taking out her phone. “I’ll let my manager know, but consider all my other plans cancelled. I’m yours!”

“Good.” Azula smiles, pleased.

Mai raises an eyebrow. “That was easy.”

Ty Lee leads them to an obscure boutique, where Azula immediately turned around as soon as she stepped foot inside the premises. ‘There’s nothing in there but  _ pink_,’ she had complained. Mai suggests the department store as a compromise.

“It’s a whole floor of clothes. I’m sure you’ll both find something here.”

Ty Lee rushes towards the first rack of pastel dresses she sees, and Azula joins Mai at a polite distance as she leisurely saunters along a section of black clothing, before quickly becoming bored and wandering off on her own. 

Eventually, a dress catches Mai’s eye and she decidedly takes it to the nearest fitting room. 

Ty Lee is already there, standing in the middle of the tiny hall, comparing outfits in front of the mirror on the wall. 

“I can’t decide.”

“They’re almost the same,” Mai says plainly. Both are white, the only noticeable difference between them is that one is a dress and the other a two-piece ensemble. “Either one works.”

“Hmm.”

Mai leaves her to her own devices, stepping into a compartment to try on her chosen dress. Satisfied, she takes out her phone and snaps a photo of her reflection in the mirror before changing back into her clothes. When she emerges, Ty Lee is still standing in place, shifting every two seconds, scrutinizing every angle. 

“I still can’t pick,” she laments. 

“Go with the set,” Mai offers. “It’ll show off your waistline.”

“Oh, you’re so right!” Ty Lee says gleefully. “Thanks, Mai.”

“Of course.” Mai audibly sighs in relief as Ty Lee disappears inside a stall to put on the garments. She hears rustling inside as Ty Lee poses for some photos. 

Azula approaches with a red dress in hand. 

“Mai! There you are. I called the nail salon, we have an appointment before lunch,” she says, not waiting for an answer before choosing a spot to try on the dress in and closing the curtain. 

Ty Lee slides hers open, holding out her phone.  “Will you take some pics of me?”

“Sure.” 

As Mai takes the fiftieth photo for Ty Lee’s collection, Azula strolls out in a red blazer dress, falling just above mid-thigh. 

“What do you think, girls?”

“Ooh, pretty!” Ty Lee gushes. “Feels like I should be bowing to you.”

Mai nods. “It suits you.”

Azula smiles in satisfaction, spinning on her heel and walking back to her compartment.

After making their purchases, the trio rush to their nail appointment and get matching sets to their respective outfits. The three then head to lunch, where Ty Lee takes photos of the food, and asks for more photos of her to be taken before they could begin eating. 

“Mai, are you alright?” Ty Lee asks, observing Mai listlessly pushing the remainder of her food around her plate. “What’s wrong?”

“Lost my appetite.” Mai frowns. “I feel like I’m forgetting something important.”

“Have some tea. It’ll help,” Azula says. She pauses. “Your stomach, not your memory.”

Mai shakes her head. 

Ty Lee shrugs. “I’ll eat your dessert.”

She slides the dish over. “Thanks.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? Your aura’s a little grim.”

“When isn’t it?” Azula sighs. She mouths along mockingly as Mai declares once again that she doesn’t believe in auras. 

“Is this a gay thing?” Mai asks. “You know, like astrology? You two are the only ones I know who believe in that.”

“I’m not gay!” Azula objects irritatedly. Mai smirks.

“Not true,” Ty Lee counters after swallowing a spoonful of Mai’s black sesame panna cotta. “The aura thing, I mean. My followers believe in it.”

“Because they’ll buy anything you say,” Mai tells her. “No comment on the gay thing, Ty?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny it,” Ty Lee says, chin held high. 

Mai smiles in vindication, and Azula shakes her head defeatedly. 

“Mai,” she starts. “We’ll drop you off at home so you can pack and get ready. I’ll accompany Ty Lee—”

“ Mm-hm,” Mai interjects teasingly. 

“—and then I’ll have the chauffeur take us all to dinner, then the pier,” Azula finishes, annoyance seeping into her voice. 

Mai nods, amusedly ignoring her glare. “Sounds good.”

“So, you and Zuko, huh?” Ty Lee ponders. “I thought you guys broke up in high school.”

“We did,” Mai says. 

“When did you get back together?” she asks. “Spill the deets!” 

“Ty Lee, no one says  _ spill the deets_.”

She frowns. “Why not? I think it’s groovy.”

Azula rolls her eyes.

Mai’s phone begins buzzing on the table, playing a cheerful melody. She picks it up, brows furrowed.

“Zuko?”

“Speak of the devil,” Azula sighs.  
  


* * *

  
“Mom, you know Mai?”

His mother taps her brush on her palette.

“Only since you were children,” she chuckles, gently stroking it against the canvas.

Zuko watches her paint. “Well... I’ve been seeing her. Again.”

“I know, sweetheart,” she says, not looking away from her work.

“You  _ know_ _?_ ”

“Well, yes. I’m your mother.” Ursa puts down the brush, straightening up in her stool. “Is that all you wanted to tell me?”

“No, but... how?” he asks, still gobsmacked.

“When you two had that terrible split in your high school years, you had this incredible determination to be better. For what, I wasn’t sure. And you were great. You grew so much over those three years, but you were... Hmm, how do I say this... You were _incomplete_. Then one day, you got your spark back. And I knew.”

“I think she’s very good for you,” Ursa says, smiling at her son. “She’s a smart one. And a lovely lady to be around. Kiyi tells me she’s a great opponent at scrabble.”

“Do you think Dad approves?”

“Well, I don’t know for sure, but I do know he’s well aware of your relationship. He hasn’t said anything ill of it, so I’m inclined to think he doesn’t disapprove,” she says thoughtfully. “She keeps you out of trouble. She hasn’t gotten in the way of your performance at work, as far as I know.”

A blush creeps up his cheeks, remembering the previous night. “No, she hasn’t. But why keep setting me up with girls, then?”

“You know your father—it’s always about power with him.” Ursa sighs. She smiles reassuringly. “But as long as you and Mai love each other, it shouldn’t matter what we think.”

Zuko nods.

“And why are you asking all these questions?” she asks playfully.

“I think she’s the one, Mom,” he says, utterly serious.

“Oh,” she gasps. She smiles softly . “Zuko...”

“No, I’m  _ sure _ she is. It definitely hasn’t been easy, but when I look at her, I think about how I want it forever. Even if it’s hard. I’ve never had that feeling with anybody else, and I don’t think I ever want to,” he says thoughtfully. “I want a life with her. Just her.”

She stands, wiping her hands on her apron.

“Mom?”

“Wait here. I have something to show you.”

When his mother returns, he stands out of instinct. She presents him with a small velvet box. He approaches carefully. “Is that...?”

She nods. “I want Mai to have this.”

Ursa opens it, revealing a ring sitting inside. She gently hands it to him. The delicate gold band holds a glittering, deep red ruby on its prongs, with diamond side stones.

“It was your grandmother’s before it was mine,” she says softly. “Now it’s hers.”

He frowns, looking at the ring in his hand. “But she thinks it’s too soon.”

“I see.” Ursa nods. “I understand, you’re both young still. Keep it. You have plenty of time to think.”

Zuko embraces her. “Thank you, Mom.”

“Of course.” She strokes his back before holding him at arm’s length, and levels him with a stern look. “And it’s important to me that you don’t disregard her feelings on the matter. I think she’s had enough of that her whole life.”

“I won’t.”

“Good,” she pats his cheek. “Now, will you do me a favor and pick Kiyi up from school? She’d love to see you.” She sighs, picking a piece of lint off his shoulder. “Besides, she’s at that age where she’s embarrassed to be seen with her mother.”

Zuko laughs. “Sure thing, Mom.”

* * *

Sitting in his car, waiting for the school bell to ring, he makes a call. 

“Mai.”

“Zuko?” she asks. He hears his sister on the other end, and Mai shushing her. “What is it?”

He fidgets with the velvet box in his pocket. “I’ll be dropping Tom-Tom off today. Are your parents home?”

“  What? ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is full of painful exposition.... and dialogue-heavy..... pls forgive me 
> 
> anyway it is the way it is bc i’m planning on writing a story as a sequel to this !!! let me know if u have any ideas <3
> 
> also: hc that ty lee is an influencer and a terrible driver (bc she’s gay)


End file.
